1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a positioning system of a sweeper, and a positioning method for the positioning system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, the market presents a sweeper, which can be used for cleaning the indoor space automatically by itself, and the trouble of the traditional user which needs to clean up manually by using a broom or a vacuum cleaner is avoided.
This kind of sweeper usually has a specific positioning system for efficient cleaning. By using the positioning system, the sweeper not only knows its current position, but also records that the current position is already cleaned or not. Therefore, the sweeper will not get lost during the cleaning actions, or clean the same position which was already cleaned. As a result, the cleaning efficiency is raised because of the sweeper.
General speaking, the sweeper usually achieves the above mentioned positioning function via an embedded positioning device. However, the most-common positioning device (such as global positioning system (GPS) device) is too expensive, if the sweeper mentioned above is equipped with this kind of positioning device, the cost of the sweeper will raise substantially, and it will reduce the purchasing desire of the user.
Please refers to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of positioning system according to related art. FIG. 1 discloses an indoor space 1, the indoor space 1 comprises a floor 11 and a ceiling 12, and a traditional emitter 2 and sweeper 4 are put on the floor 11.
As shown in FIG. 1, the emitter 2 has a lighting component 21 arranged on a top face, the lighting component 21 emits upward a vertical light externally for forming a fixed orientation spot 3 on the ceiling 12. The sweeper 4 has a detecting component 41 thereon for detecting the light of the orientation spot 3.
In the related art, the position of the orientation spot 3 is fixed, so the sweeper 4 regards the orientation spot 3 as the Polaris, and executes a positioning action according to the orientation spot 3 as the same as human uses the Polaris to do so. Therefore, no matter where the sweeper 4 is, it can determine the current position approximately via detecting the orientation spot 3.
However, if the sweeper 4 uses the above method to execute the positioning action, it can only determine an approximate position according to the orientation spot 3. More specifically, in the related art, the sweeper 4 cannot know an exactly position directly, so the positioning accuracy is not so well. Further, if the emitter 2 needs to record the cleaning actions of the sweeper 4 (for example, which positions are cleaned completely), it needs to wait for the sweeper 4 passively until the sweeper 4 completes determining its current position and reports the position information to the emitter 2. The above method is not so convenient for the user who needs to record the detailed cleaning actions of the sweeper 4.